


H.O.M.E.W.O.R.K. (Half Of My Energy Wasted On Random Knowledge)

by Loracine



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, hinting at past dubcon, nongraphic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-27
Updated: 2016-09-27
Packaged: 2018-08-17 14:07:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8146906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loracine/pseuds/Loracine
Summary: Prompt: homework





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the...  
> supernaturalpromptchallenge September 2016

Lucifer didn’t know why he cared what this human thought of him. The idea that the opinion of one insignificant mud monkey could actually sway him had been ludicrous. That didn't change the fact that Sam’s horrified expression had been enough to make him pause. Guilt bubbled up inside of him, even as he tried to figure out why that particular emotion. Would surface now of all times. It never had before.  
  
Sam was hunched at the big table, shoulders aching from the tight curl he’d kept them in for the fourteen hours since Lucifer had reappeared still wearing his angelic meat suit. The fallen angel could see the toll that recent events had taken upon the human. Dean was surely dead, Castiel was lost, and Mary hadn't exactly turned out to be the sort of mom Sam had imagined when he'd been just a boy dreaming of something he had never known. She was a hunter, for christ's sake. Of course, he’d no reference, no idea what to expect. His experience with mothers had been embarrassingly limited until now, and he had mostly gotten his information from the one visit to see Jess’s family after they had both realized just how serious things were getting between them.  
  
Mary could be heard puttering around in the kitchen. She wasn’t much of a cook. Lucifer knew Sam was remembering all the times a young Dean had cooked for him. His brother could whip up better fare than the last meal Mary had served in half the time, actually had when money got tight and what was left in the pantry was all they could afford to eat. His burgers were culinary masterpieces for the carnivorous. Sam missed the smell of them sizzling on the stovetop, even though he'd turned his nose up at the greasy fare in favor of salads and healthier chicken options.  
  
"Sammy," Lucifer pressed, using Castiel's deep voice to dig just a little at the human's emotional wounds. He couldn't help himself. Old habits and such.  
  
Sam flinched. He didn't want to face the devil across the table from him. He'd been unable to sleep last night despite the tranquilizers in his gullet. He'd been doing his homework on angelic vessels, going over and over the same research he'd memorized years ago when he'd desperately searched for a way to cage the devil without damning himself in the process. Things were looking just as bleak now as they did then. He didn't feel like eating, even though whatever was cooking in the kitchen did smell edible, enticing even on a better day. He wasn't sure he'd ever be hungry again, though. Sam especially didn't want to face the five foot eleven evidence that his husband was never coming home. "Get out of him," he protested weakly.  
  
Lucifer tsk'ed. "After all our time together," he scolded.  
  
The human looked away, a tactic he rarely used. "Why," he asked without explaining his meaning.  
  
There were so many ways he could have taken that question, but Lucifer understood immediately what he meant. "I've been out of the loop. Reception in The Cage is… Well, you remember," he replied.  
  
Sam nodded. He did. How could he forget. Some days the random snippets of noise from the outside world came through loud and clear but too jumbled to make any sense. Others he would have given anything to hear something besides Lucifer's taunting voice and his own pained screams. He couldn't even ask why the devil had chosen him. He knew. True vessels and all that. His very being had been fashioned for the devil, down to the last detail. They were linked, as surely as Donnie and Raphael. "I do," he admitted. "What will it take?"  
  
Lucifer cocked his head, a gesture so like Castiel that it made Sam's throat hurt just seeing it. "To make me leave your precious angel," he asked. "Thought you'd ever ask, Sammy boy," he announced as he smiled, white white teeth looking positively predatory. There was nothing left of his husband in that cheshire grin.  
  
Sam waited as the devil regarded him. It seemed like he was weighing just how far he could push the situation. “I will have sex with you. Once. And only if you leave Cas when it's over. Give my husband back to me,” he pleaded, desperation leaking into his words.  
  
The angel appeared at his shoulder, displaying the very real presence of his very functional wings with a single act. He turned Sam's chair to face him and leaned over to plant a soft kiss on his unyielding lips. He'd meant to make it rough, a violent sort of claiming that was more pain than pleasant. It wasn't, though. It was almost gentle and he pulled back with a puzzled frown on his vessel's face. After a moment's consideration he finally replied to Sam's offer, "No."  
  
Sam's expression fell, tears tipping over onto his cheeks. "No," he asked, like he couldn't believe what he was hearing.  
  
"No," Lucifer repeated as he stood and turned to walk away. Castiel was screaming from somewhere deep inside of his vessel, their vessel, and he was having a difficult time figuring out if it was his grace twisting in near agony at the thought of causing Sam more harm than he'd already inflicted or if it was his little brother that was to blame. Regardless, he wasn't going through with it.  
  
Sam followed him, caught his hand. "Please," he begged.


End file.
